Star Darlings Pretty Cure!
|image = |imgsize = 250px |katakana = スターダーリンズプリキュア！ |romaji = Sutā Dārinzu Purikyua! |director = Ahim de Famille (former) Luminique Hale |network = TV Asahi |episodes = 50 |theme = Stars, Constellations, Zodiac Signs, Astrology, Space, Gemstones, Skies, Rainbows, Colors |studio = TOEI Animation The Walt Disney Company |run = TBA |op = Wish Now. |ed = Stronger Shinier (Episode 1-23) The Power of Stars |pre = |suc = |image= |imgsize = 200px}} is a fanseries formerly created by Ahim de Famille, bit it was taken over to Luminique Hale. The season's themes are stars, constellations, Zodiac Signs, astrology, space, gemstones, skies, rainbows and colors. Production Synopsis Characters ''Disclaimer: All characters are similar to the original Star Darlings. Credits to the Star Darlings Wikia.'' Pretty Cures / Star Darlings : / |キュアラベンダーライト}} The lead protagonist, Sage is honest, adventurous, curious, optimistic, friendly, lighthearted, luminous, confident and relaxed. On the other hand of her personality, she can also be restless, quick-tempered (that she has a quick temper), irresponsible, and too trusting of others' opinions and she may jump to conclusions. As Cure Lavenderite, she represents the Star Darling of Sagittarius. Her theme color is purple. : / |キュアチャーメルライト}} One of the protagonists, Libby is generous, articulate, gracious, diplomatic, sweet, kind, dynamic and bubbly. One the other hand of her personality, she can be indecisive, irresponsible, impulsive and may try too hard to please everyone. As Cure Charmelite, she represents the Star Darling of Libra. Her theme color is magenta. : / |キュアグリステンポー}} One of the protagonists, Leona is confident, hardworking, generous, open-minded, optimistic, caring, and a strong leader. While on the other hand of her personality, she can be sassy, vain, opinionated, selfish, bossy, dramatic, overly-cautious and stubborn and is prone to losing her temper. As Cure Glisten Paw, she represents the Star Darling of Leo. Her theme color is yellow. : / |キュアクィースル}} One of the protagonists, Vega is reliable, observant, organized, and very focused. However on the other hand of her personality, she can be opinionated about everything, and she can be fussy, sassy, uptight, critical, arrogant, and easily embarrassed. As Cure Queezle, she represents the Star Darling of Virgo. Her theme color is cyan. : / |キュアレイヴンストーン}} One of the protagonists, Scarlet is confident, intense, passionate, magnetic, curious, rebellious, independent, and very brave. However on the other hand, she is a loner and can alienate others by being secretive, arrogant, stubborn, sarcastic, and jealous. As Cure Ravenstone, she represents the Star Darling of Scorpio. Her theme color is scarlet. : / |キュアルナライト}} One of the protagonists, Cassie is extremely imaginative, super smart, loyal, highly intelligent, extremely logical, shy, friendly, artistic, and very intuitive. On the other hand, she can be distrustful, jealous, moody, bragging, hypersensitive and brooding. She is also known popularly as "Gale". As Cure Lunalite, she represents the Star Darling of Cancer. Her theme color is pink. : / |キュアドリーマライト}} One of the protagonists, Piper is a gentle, serene and deeply pensive girl, Piper spends most of her time as though in a waking dream. Some starlings find Piper's unperturbed nature creepy, especially because of the rumors that she is a psychic who can see ghosts. However, Piper delights in seeing the world for more than what it seems and pays these opinions no mind. Her favorite pastimes are meditation and writing poetry. As Cure Dreamalite, she represents the Star Darling of Pisces. Her theme color is teal. : / |キュアクワレライト}} One of the protagonists, Astra has a very fiery personality; known popularly as "Lava", she is one incendiary girl. She is a competitive girl with a streak of overconfidence, and is also known as the "girl of the lance". As Cure Quarrelite, she represents the Star Darling of Aries. Her theme color is red. : / |キュアゴッサマー}} One of the protagonists, Tessa is described as being loyal to those she loves, and has a deep connection with Starland's magical creatures. But she can be quite stubborn when it comes to settling arguments - she can be rather stubborn and is always convinced she's right. She doesn't deal well with change and is prone to exaggeration. She can be easily sidetracked. As Cure Gossamer, she represents the Star Darling of Taurus. Her theme color is green. : / |キュアアズリカ}} One of the protagonists, Adora is a logical girl, who has a calm mind and laser focus, she analyses the world around her with facts and reason, the tools she uses to make it better. Adora is also rather introverted and at her happiest when she can be alone, conducting chemistry experiments, creating cutting edge fashions, or a little of both! Although a kind and polite girl, Adora's preference for cold, hard logic makes her aloof, unable to empathize, and annoyed when her peers think with their hearts instead of their heads. As Cure Azurica, she represents the Star Darling of Aquarius. Her theme color is blue. : / |キュアパンテーラ}} One of the protagonists, Clover is a born performer, always cracking jokes and making people laugh. But sometimes she has a hard time turning off the performer in her. Still, she's always super supportive of her friends and helps keep the vibe light. As Cure Panthera, she represents the Star Darling of Capricorn. Her theme color is indigo. : / |キュアスキャッタライト}} One of the protagonists, Gemma is popular and hilarious, and she's also super chatty - always having a mouthful to say. She pretty much says anything and everything that pops into her head. There's never a moment of silence around Gemma. When she was younger, she even talked to farm animals because they were such great listeners. As Cure Scatterite, she represents the Star Darling of Gemini. Her theme color is orange. Allies Antagonists : Vivica is only in her first year, but she's determined to be the most popular girl in school. She is mean to the Cures, saying that "SDPC" stands for "Star Dippers PreCure" and not "Star Darlings PreCure" and longs to be the center of attention. Also, she is antagonistic, negative, snobbish, selfish, jealous and nasty. Supporting Characters : The headmistress of Starling Academy, radiates wisdom and authority. She's respected on campus and throughout all of Starland as a powerful Wish-Granter. Stella is a fair and kind-hearted woman but can be stern when the situation requires it. She's also known for her creative problem solving. : Ophelia was one of the Cures' roommates. She is described as "completely clueless" and "hopelessly unprepared" for her mission. : : : : : : Items Terminology Locations Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * The Cures' names are based off of the zodiac, which is a belt of the heavens within about 8° either side of the ecliptic, including all apparent positions of the sun, moon, and most familiar planets. It is divided into twelve equal divisions or signs (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces). Disclaimer I do NOT own Star Darlings. Star Darlings are created by The Walt Disney Company. Pretty Cure was created by TOEI Animation. However, this fan season was originally created by Ahim de Famille, and currently to Luminique Hale. Gallery Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Series based on TV Category:Space Themed Series Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Crossovers